teenauthorsfandomcom-20200215-history
There's No Place Like Home by MrandMrsPeetaMellark
Prolouge CRASH! The lamp falls to the floor. BANG! The flat screen T.V. hits the living room floor just as the Big Ball in Times Square, New York falls. Shatter! Flo’s life shatters before her eyes. She runs to her room. On her way upstairs, Flo Clearwater grabs her old, beat-up suitcase. She packs some clothes, and uses the emergency fire escape ladder to climb out the window. Then she’s gone, into the city. January January 1, 2015, 1 am; It’s New Year’s Day and I’m sitting all alone. Desolate. Depressed. Who would have thought that the good girl, Flo Clearwater, would run away? Why did they split up? Why? I just keep asking myself this question over and over, alone, with nobody to answer. My life is just...bad. After my parents split up, I just lost it. I almost destroyed our house, and now...well, let’s just say I am literally alone. Alone, as in on the streets with just a beat-up old suitcase. I can’t go back and face them now. They’d just punish me for eternity and then it’d be worse than now...Okay, maybe not as bad, but still. I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I have no food, no water, no money, no nothing except a stinkin’ suitcase! Why can’t the world just work itself out? As I ask myself all these questions, I can’t help but think “''Is it all really that bad?''” Oh, the guy who works at McDonalds' just threw out some leftovers. Better go get lunch. January 1, 2015, 1:05 am; He just walked up to me and said, “Go eat out of somebody else’s garbage.” Hurtful... January 4, 2015, 3 pm; Well, I guess I need to go find a job if I want to survive in this world. I was thinking something in the fast food business or at a gas station, something that doesn’t need a lot of experience. I’m only 15 so I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t think I can even get a job yet because I’m too young. DARN YOU, CHILD LABOR LAWS! ...I don’t know what to do...maybe I was wrong. But THEY split up, it’s THEIR fault....Oh, no. What have I done? I don’t know why I did this. I...I...miss them. I WANNA GO HOME! January 5, 2015, 5 pm; Why? Why the new kid? That is just wrong. They didn’t even look for me, and then they go out and adopt some other kid? I was their only child. I don’t know about you, but that is pretty depressing. As if I didn’t have anything else to worry about. Wow. It just hit me. I was replaced. To patch up their worry for me, they adopted another kid, and pretended they were me. I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should just go live in an orphanage. No, I’ll go back home and ask if they still want me. But I’ll get in huge trouble. Sometimes, I wish life had fewer choices. January 7, 2015, 10 am; Where am I? Who am I? The last thing I remember, I was bumped on the head by some street pole. I don’t know who my family is, or where I live. All I know is that I am a girl, and I own a suitcase. Oh, here comes the nurse. Maybe she knows who I am. January 7, 2015, 1 pm; They looked through my suitcase (a violation of privacy, in my opinion) and found out that my name is Florence (or Flo) Clearwater. Pretty ironic name, don’t you think? They are checking to see if I have any hospital record. Here she is. The nurse, Helga, said that they have had one patient named Flo Clearwater, and she lives in Atlantic City, the next city over. I guess I better go ask when they will let me out of this prison. January 8, 2015 3 am; Couldn’t sleep. I found out that they are (by law) supposed to keep me for another week. It’s major memory loss. That’s a big deal. Guess I’m stuck here...At least I could maybe try to find out where my parents are. January 10, 2015, 12 pm; Man, this stinks. I’m cooped up here all day, with nothing to do, except watch T.V. and write in this stupid journal. They always play the same shows, just a couple of hours later. Seinfeld reruns...with...Mom...woah, I just remembered something. I even remember what she looks like. All I have to do is find where they live, and then go visit them, and then I’ll know if they are really my parents or not. I have to tell Helga. She’s my personal nurse until I get out of here. January 13, 2015, 3 pm; So much has happened in the last three days, I don’t know what to say. Let me start from the beginning. On the 11th, they gave me some ‘medicine’ that was supposed to make me remember who I am, or at least parts of it. Wrong. All it did was make me dizzy. Then the next day, they said they had found the phone number of the person named ‘Flo Clearwater’. They called them, and said they would like them to visit me and see if I was really me. Here’s the best part. IT WAS THEM! I found my parents!! They are coming to pick me up tomorrow because of that stupid law I wrote about before. Judging by my earlier journal entries, I ran away from home because my parents got divorced. I don’t want to run away now! I have a whole childhood to catch up on! January 13, 2015, 3:01 pm; I’M SO EXCITED!! January 13, 2015, 3:02 pm; STILL EXCITED!! January 13, 2015, 7:37 pm; I’m not as excited, but I’M STILL EXCITED! ☺ January 14, 2015, 11:28 am; Yes! It’s really them! I don’t know why I would be so mad that I would run away. Still, YAY! I’m home at last! I don’t know if I’ll need to use this journal anymore, because I really don’t feel that sad or neglected anymore. No more feelings to pour into it. I’M SO HAPPY! January 15, 2015, 12:34 pm; This will be my last entry. For a long time, anyway. I really want to make this a good entry so I will reveal one secret. I never lost my memory. It was an act. I knew I had gone to that hospital before. I purposely hit myself on the head next door to the hospital so somebody would see me, take me to the hospital, and then they would check my records to see if they knew where I lived, and who my parents were. I wanted an excuse to go home, but I was too scared to just confess. I want to write this all down so if I really lose my memory, I could see who I was. I will play it as if I lost my memory so that this whole divorce thing will clear up. Since this is my last entry for a while, I must say one thing: Think before you act. Love your life. You won’t be a kid forever, with parents to love you, and somewhere to run to when you cry. I guess Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz was right. ‘There’s no place like home.’ Category:Browse